Queen Diamond's Counterattack
by Smokestarrules
Summary: Arctic comes home one night to discover his family missing, perhaps dead. He is set with the task of rescuing Foeslayer and Whiteout without getting himself, or any of them, destroyed by his own mother... (Sequel to my other WOF book, check that out first!)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I'm back with another WOF story! This one, however, is a sequel to my If Darkstalker had never been born; book.**

 **Special thanks to Icyz10, for suggesting that I continue Arctic, Foeslayer, and Whiteout's story... So, here ya go, Hope you like!**

Queen Diamond's counterattack (part one)

Arctic flapped wildly, his wings straining with every beat. 'Must get home...' His mind roared at him, as he tore through the heavy storm, sometimes flying so low his talons touched the sea. He'd been hunting, catching fish, when the storm had come. It was so powerful that he could barely fly, but he had to keep going.

"Almost... There..." He grunted to himself, seeing the gloomy outline of his home.

The island he and Foeslayer had chosen wasn't too big, but big enough to raise their only dragonet, a female called Whiteout.

Arctic was shaken out of his thoughts when a bolt of lightning struck the ocean, narrowly missing the end of his snout. "Gah!" He recoiled in surprise, and quickly sped the last few wingbeats before landing on the island, practically exhausted.

"Uh...huh..." He panted for breath, shaking his wings out and standing back up, looking around. "Foeslayer, Whiteout!" He called, a smile on his snout now. He started walking towards the cave that they slept in, delighted to see his family again. "I'm hom-" Arctic cut himself off as he got into the cave, it was empty.

"Foeslayer? Whiteout?" He called again, frantically telling himself not to panic. The IceWing stepped deeper into the cave, but it was too dark to see anything, as Foeslayer had always kept it light with her fire. Arctic picked up a twig and stared at it, holding it tightly.

"I enchant this stick to always give me light, no matter how dark..." He muttered, and the twig started glowing, giving him enough light to see the entire surroundings.

As he looked around their home, he felt the ring on one of his front talons tingle, as it always did whenever he did magic. The ring was his most prized possession, as without it, he would be an evil, bloodthirsty monster.

Arctic continued down the cave, still calling for his family. "Foeslayer! Whiteout!" He yelled, hearing only his echo back. It was only when he reached the back of the cave that he got his answer. Written on the wall in huge letters was;

"Arctic, my dear, we meet once more. I see you've lost something, or maybe, two somethings? Yes, Arctic, I have your precious NightWing, and your half-breed spawn. We can negotiate when you get here, I'm sure I'll see you soon..."

Arctic's eyes widened and he crept closer, shaking his head in disbelief. "No..." He muttered quietly, placing a talon on the jagged words, only to recoil immediately. He looked at his claws, and found with horror that the words were made out of Dragon blood... NightWing blood...

Something snapped inside of Arctic, and tucking the light-stick into a pouch hanging from his neck, he ran out of the cave and leapt into the air, the storm that had recently troubled him, had no longer any effect.

Arctic beat his wings wildly, going nearly as fast as a SkyWing, and his previous exhaustion faded away. 'I'm coming for you mother...' He thought as he beat his wings together, zooming across the sky.

'And this time, I won't leave until you are dead.'

 **That's the first chapter! I'm sorry it's short, but I'll get more long chapters in at one point... Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2, back home

**hey guys! It's Smokey, back with another chapter! I hoped you liked the last one!**

 **To, Guest: although I haven't read that book yet, I have specifically said that this is a sequel to my other WOF story, which veers off the original series.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND HERE WE GOOOOOOOO:**

Queen Diamond's counterattack (part two)

Arctic landed heavily, his wings aching. After flying for nearly two days without stopping, he'd finally made it back to the mainland, and Three Moons, he needed a rest... "Great moons..." He murmured to himself, dragging his wings and weary legs across the grass, trying to find somewhere to sleep.

"I didn't know it was possible to feel this tired..."

He finally made it into a small cave jutting out of a hillside, and sank into sleep the moment his head came down.

He awoke late the next day, having had no dreams, and felt throughly rested. As he stood up, his stomach grumbled at him, and he walked out of the cave to try and hunt. Arctic eventually caught a few sheep, and once again was on the trail of Queen Diamond, as the Ice Kingdom wasn't too far away.

As he soared on, the air started getting relatively colder, and he reached the Ice Cliff quickly. 'I'll need a bracelet to get over this.' He thought, before immediately contradicting himself; 'Wait- no I won't, I'm an IceWing!'

Arctic shook his head confusedly before regaining his composure and continued on, not even caring about getting spotted. "Hey!" The shout came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, and Arctic wheeled around, hissing his frostbreath into his throat, just in case. "Can you help me?" The voice came again, and he snarled, turning again. "Where are you?" Arctic hissed angrily, still unable to see the offending dragon.

Slowly, a small dragon materialized into sight, her long tail looping around like... A RainWing?! "What're you doing here?" Arctic asked her, no longer angry, just confused... How'd she get over the Ice Cliff?

She looked immensely guilty, and her pale blue eyes filled with tears, her scales turning an unattractive shade of lime-green. "I-I'm lost!" To his horror, she started wailing, and Arctic landed beside her, completely at a loss of what to do. "I got separated from my family, and it just kept getting colder, and then a wall started throwing spears at me and I almost died!" She cried, and Arctic felt sympathy pulse through him.

"Look- what's your name?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

She looked at him pitifully before answering. "I-I'm Phoenix..."

Arctic exhaled slowly, staring at her. "Listen." He said softly, all too aware that he was losing time. "You're going the right way, you just need to go past a few more glaciers before you're out of the Ice Kingdom." He glanced over his shoulder warily before continuing to give her instructions.

"After you leave the Ice Kingdom, you'll be in the Kingdom of Sand, ask someone to help you get back to the rainforest, okay?"

His head spun after relaying all that info, and Phoenix nodded, smiling quietly. "Thank you..." She murmured, before spreading her wings and taking off in the direction Arctic had pointed in. He sighed and looked around, not bothering to take off again.

"You can come out now, mother.."

He said softly, and the ice around him shimmered, as the Queen of the IceWings came out from behind a block of ice with a handful of guards behind her. "Hello again, my son." Queen Diamond crooned, and Arctic realized that Snowflake was in here too.

"I see that you've still got your weak heart," Diamond continued, turning to look at the small image of Phoenix winging away. Arctic hissed, his talons thumping on the ground. "Where's Foeslayer and Whiteout?!" He roared, and the guards, including Snowflake, shrunk back a bit. But Diamond only chuckled, walking closer to him. "Would you like to see?" She smiled sweetly and flicked her tail, as two more guards appeared from behind the ice wall, and to Arctic's horror, Whiteout and Foeslayer were chained up immensely, as the guards had to resort to dragging them anywhere.

"Foeslayer! Whiteout!" Arctic called out, and nearly sank down in relief as Whiteout responded, twisting her long neck to see her father.

"Hello father!" She said cheerily, despite the fact that she was chained to the ground. "You're a lot nicer than these shiny iguanas!"

Arctic struggled to hold in a laugh, and turned his gaze to Foeslayer's bundle of chains. "Is she alright?" He said loudly, not sure who he was asking. Queen Diamond let out an airy laugh, and he spun to face her, murder in his eyes. "Well, she's alive..." His mother said cruelly. "I'm not sure how long that will stay but..."

Her voice trailed of, and Arctic's wings drooped. "If you hurt her in any way, I'll..."

He let the threat drop, but Diamond merely laughed. "Oh you can't hurt me, you can't perform any more magic, frankly I'm surprised that you still have your soul." Arctic opened his jaws to contradict her, but closed them, thinking.

'If she doesn't know about my ring, I probably shouldn't tell her...'

He shook his thoughts away, glaring at his mother before showing a fake expression of defeat. "Alright, I give..." He muttered, dropping his wings to the snow. "Just don't hurt her!" His head snapped up, playing the sacrificing dragon perfectly.

Queen Diamond gave a cruel smile, before turning to her guards.

"Chain him."

And Arctic found himself bound extremely quickly. He ignored the rubbing of chains against his forearms, and was almost relieved when he was dumped unceremoniously into the prison, Whiteout and Foeslayer being thrown in beside him.

He recognized the ice layouts almost immediately, having been there visiting many times. He was in the dungeon that Queen Diamond put her least favorite dragons.

 **That's that, hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3, prison

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! Special thanks to DoubleTroubleFangirls and MystycDragon for their nice reviews, and I hope that I continue to please!**

Queen Diamond's counterattack (part three)

Arctic shook his wings out after having finally managed to unwrap the chains around his talons. He quickly helped Whiteout out of her own chains, never daring to look at the pile of black scales that belonged to Foeslayer.

After stalling long enough, Arctic crept closer to her, before slowly starting to unwrap her chains, careful as not to hurt her any more. "Whiteout, Whiteout what did they do to your mother?" He asked his dragonet, saying her name twice to make sure she was listening. The little black-and-white dragonet blinked at him with her unique two-toned eyes, tilting her head.

"The shiny white lizards hurt the Slayer of Foes, the biggest one kept convulsing though, maybe she was having a headache..."

Whiteout trailed off, staring at nothing once more. Arctic examined Foeslayer, thinking about what his daughter had said.. "Convulsing... But why?" He muttered, brushing his talons gently over Foeslayer's face. He himself was getting a headache, as he couldn't find anything that would be hurting Foeslayer.

He racked his brain, before whipping his tail up and smacking himself in the forehead. Of course!

"Queen Diamond tortured Fo-" His voice broke before he could say his love's name, but he continued his thought. "Queen Diamond tortured... her... with her animus powers!"

He jumped to his claws, ignoring the groan of his wings hitting the icy ceiling. Whiteout looked up at him from her sprawled spot on the floor, a small smile on her face which darkened as she looked over at her mother. "Is she gonna be okay?" Whiteout spoke the most comprehendible sentence she'd ever said.

Arctic's bright blue gaze darkened, and he spoke gruffly, twining his tail with Whiteout's. "For my tribe's sake, she'd better be." He growled, his talons scraping across the slick floor. He sat with his dragonet, gently running his claws across Foeslayer's shoulders, as if that would wake her up.

A sudden bang on the door startled him, and he leapt backwards, growling. Seven guards appeared in the now wide-open door, and without a word, hurled themselves at Whiteout. Arctic acted instinctively, his wings flaring out, catching one of the guards in the back.

Arctic was immediately thrown to the ground, but continued to struggle, watching with widened eyes as the remaining guards dragged Whiteout out of the room. "No!" Arctic flung himself at the door, but it slammed shut before he could slip through the opening. The guards had left, taking Whiteout with them. Arctic stood still in shock, his mind racing.

"What do I do? I've gotta get her-no, I can't leave Foeslayer..."

He muttered to himself as he paced, before a small noise came from the pile of black scales beside him. "I... Hate it when you pace..."

The voice came out, weak, but with her usual teasing in it, and Arctic fell onto his forearms to see her. "Foeslayer!" He cried, as she struggled to sit up, grunting in terrible pain.

"Where's... Whiteout?.." Foeslayer asked softly as Arctic wrapped his wings around her. He sighed, ducking his head and avoiding her gaze. "The guards took her somewhere-I'm not sure..."

Foeslayer's eyes widened and she struggled to stand up, Arctic gently pushing her down again. "No! You can't move!" He said quietly, holding her down. Foeslayer continued to struggle, snarling at him. "We need to find Whiteout!" She snapped, and Arctic stopped holding her, his wings drooping.

"I know, but you're in no condition to go." He said gently, twining his tail with hers. She glared defiantly at him, her dark green eyes alight with anger.

"Then heal me."


	4. Chapter 4, where are they?

Hey **guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy XD. But now I'm back with another chapter of Queen Diamond's Counterattack! Hope you like!**

 **special thanks to DoubleTroubleFangirls, Geekymoviemom, and Shadowstorm11 for their reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Now on the the chapter!**

* * *

Queen Diamond's counterattack (part four)

Arctic stared at her, shocked. "Heal...you?" He stammered out, his wide blue eyes locking onto her dark green ones. She stared back defiantly, and Arctic backtracked.

"I mean- I'm sure I can do it- easily in fact, it's just... You said you never wanted me to use my magic again.."

He sighed, twining his tail with hers. Her eyes were scrunched up in pain, and she gave a sarcastic laugh. "Well, I've changed my mind, Arctic." Her voice wasn't unkind, but telling him to hurry up. Arctic chuckled and lay his talons on her wing.

"I enchant Foeslayer the NightWing to be healed of any injuries or pain..." His voice was low, and his ring tingled again. Foeslayer sat up, the tension in her wings relaxing. "That feels infinitely better..."

She groaned, standing up and stretching her wings. Arctic stood too, and he narrowed his sky-blue eyes at the locked door. "I'll get us through that too..." He said firmly, before realizing something.

"Foeslayer... Did your earring not work?"

His enchanted earring that the NightWing wore was supposed to keep her from harm, but...

"Diamond took it.." Foeslayer replied softly, brushing her wing where the earring would be. "I'm sorry, Arctic..." She muttered, and he smiled grimly.

"It's alright, I'll get it back." He said confidently, before laying his talons upon the door. "I enchant this door to open whenever Arctic the IceWing says so..." He stepped back, feeling the familiar tingle in his ring he wore.

"Open."

He said calmly, and the door swung open instantly. Foeslayer smiled at him. "Impressive." She said, before walking out, Arctic following her.

They slunk around the castle, attempting to find more dragons to question, but everyone seemed to have suddenly dissappeared. "Where is everyone?" Foeslayer asked as soon as they finished their search.

Arctic narrowed his eyes in thought, curious too. They'd searched the whole palace... "I'm not sure." He murmured, placing a wing over hers.

"And wherever they went, they took Whiteout with them."

It was a cruel saying, but it was true. Foeslayer flinched, and he turned to look at her with a helpless expression. "Now wha-" The words were barely out of his jaws when smoke suddenly billowed around them, blinding him and making his lose track of Foeslayer.

"Foeslayer! Foeslayer!" He roared, swatting his wings to try and clear the smoke, but it didn't clear. If anything, it got thicker and blacker.

"Oh Arctic, you always were pathetic..."

Snowflake's crooning voice echoed around him, and he slashed at the air, grabbing only a talonful of smoke. "Show yourself, coward!" He screeched, lashing his tail behind him.

"Do you really think that NightWing loves you?"

Snowflake's voice was right in his ear.

"All she wants is your power, and when she has it, she'll leave you..."

Arctic wanted to cover his ears. He shrank down, crouching on the ground while the smoke circled around him.

"Shut up!"

He roared, his wings drooping. He lost track of time, where he was, everything.

"Arctic! Arctic! Wake up!"

A dragon was screaming his name. Her voice soared to him, and he opened his clear blue eyes, seeing the smoke slowly start to thin.


	5. Chapter 5, battle

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Special thanks tooooooooo:**

 **Shadowstorm11, my sister and supporter :)**

 **DoubleTroubleFangirls, a great reviewer! Thank you!**

 **dragonwritergirl112, with a nice review, thank you!**

 **aaaaaaaan here we go!**

Queen Diamond's counterattack (part five)

Arctic surged upwards, gasping for air. Foeslayer was standing over him, glaring daggers at three IceWings sitting across from them. Queen Diamond was there, of course. Snowflake too. The last one was a large male with tons of battle scars.

"W-what happened?!"

Arctic roared in confusion, struggling to his talons. His wings flapped out and stretched.

"That smoke was supposed to keep him in that trance forever!"

The unknown male IceWing snapped at Queen Diamond. Arctic stiffened, and he felt Foeslayer press against him. "You used your magic, mother." Arctic said coldly, glaring at him.

"Isn't that against IceWing laws?"

Foeslayer chimed in. Queen Diamond lifted her head, smirking. "I must do what is necessary." She snapped, lifting her tail. That was a signal of sort, as the large male IceWing hurled himself at Arctic. Arctic ducked under his claws and shot his wings open, hitting the IceWing hard in the chest.

Queen Diamond sat back and watched the fight, her tail curling over her talons.

Snowflake circled around Foeslayer, as the NightWing watched her warily, muscles tensed and ready. "Hello again, NightWing!" Snowflake hissed as she prowled around. "Snowflake." Foeslayer returned the greeting, tail flicking uneasily.

"How does it feel to be captured in the Ice Kingdom, where Arctic will die because you couldn't save him?" Snowflake was obviously trying to get her unbalanced and angry. Foeslayer glared at the female IceWing, her wings spreading. "I wouldn't know how that feels, because we will not be the ones who die!" Foeslayer hurled herself at Snowflake, catching her in the side with her talons, tearing a large gash.

Arctic and the male IceWing were pretty much tied at the moment, whereas neither of them could get a hit in. Arctic's mind was whirling; 'Think, you pathetic creature!' His mind whirled at him.

'Think of an enchantment!'

He froze, as a terribly stupid and possibly brilliant idea came to his brain.

He saw the IceWing gathering a leap at him and Arctic slid under the IceWing's stomach, head butting his belly and knocking the breath out of him.

With the IceWing distracted in breathing for the moment, Arctic was free for a small time.

"I enchant all the IceWings except myself to be frozen!"

He shouted out, praying to the moons that it would work. Suddenly the large unknown IceWing seemed to stop moving, and as Arctic looked around in relief, he saw Snowflake frozen in the air, her talons a split second from Foeslayer's throat.

Foeslayer immediately scattered away from the female IceWing, staring at Arctic in disbelief.

"I-I didn't know you could do that. ."

She said quietly. Arctic held out his wings in surrender. "Neither did I..." He muttered.

He walked over to his wife, wrapping his wings around her as he realized how close she'd been to death. Foeslayer shivered slightly, which caused Arctic to back up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh-nothing," She said reassuringly. "Just without my earring you're. . cold..."

He nodded, and tensed as a voice suddenly came from behind them. "Oh how touching, however, your little animus trick won't work on me, son."

 **there ya go! Sorry it's a little short, next one will be longer :)**


	6. Chapter 6, dead?

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the wait XD**

Queen Diamond's counterattack (part 6)

Whiteout was being dragged unceremoniously across the cold ice floor, but at the rate she cared she could've been flying luxuriously through the island she and her parents had called home.

"Excuse me."

She said politely to the guard who was dragging her. He grunted, not even glancing in her direction. "Shut up." He muttered.

"But where art thou dragging me?" Whiteout asked him, not fazed at all by his behaviour.

The guard grunted again. "I said shut up." He spat.

Whiteout tilted her head. "I will consider your wishes if you do mine." She said quietly, and the guard groaned.

"I'm taking you to another prison!" He growled, giving her a thwack with his tail. "Now shut your trap!"

She obediently fell silent for a while, before the guard left the palace. "Whew, the temperature has fallen!" Whiteout remarked, before bursting into a bunch of giggles at her _**hilarious**_ joke.

"Ughhhh..." The guard sighed, his wings drooping as he glared down at her. "They don't pay me enough for this job..."

(POV CHANGE)

Arctic whipped around, flaring his wings at the dragon who'd spoken up. "Mother?! But-how?!" He flailed, feeling Foeslayer press into his side. Diamond laughed coldly, her talons curving around something on her ear. She traced its outline and Arctic took a step back, growling.

She'd stolen Foeslayer's earring.

An anger filled him, anger that he'd never had before. He took a step forward, wings flaring furiously. Queen Diamond sneered at him, her long tail flicking.

"Oh please, you cannot hurt me when I wear this, and you surely cannot use your magic again.."

She gave him a piercing look. "Unless.." Her eyes narrowed, and Arctic practically felt them crawling across his scales.

He felt Foeslayer step up beside him, flaring her wings to block Diamond's view of Arctic. The male IceWing felt his mother's fury rise as her electric blue eyes landed on his ring.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

She roared, her voice echoing around the cavern.

Arctic glared back defiantly at her, not flinching as he would've before he met Foeslayer.

He could practically see the gears in his mother's mind turning as she came to the conclusion. "You've enchanted that, haven't you?!" His mother shrieked, but he stood unflinching, his talons scraping on the ice floor.

Foeslayer tried to take a step forward to block him from the female IceWing, but Arctic stopped her. "So what if I did?!" He shot back, and Diamond narrowed her eyes at him, silently daring him to continue.

"I saved myself from the madness when I enchanted this ring. I saved Foeslayer, and I even saved my daughter, Whiteout, even if she was not even an egg yet."

His voice rose and he felt a calmness spreading through him. "And now I will do what I should've done long ago. I will kill you, and so you cannot hurt my family ever again."

Queen Diamond smirked, her own talons sending cracks through the ice. "Even if you could hurt me, I'd kill you too." She shot back, and Arctic felt Foeslayer start as his wife realized what he meant to do.

"Yes, and I will die saving Foeslayer and Whiteout."

His voice shook, but there was no hesitation in it.

Arctic turned to Foeslayer, and he noticed a glint in the NightWing's eye. Dread began to gather in his talons but before he could act on the feeling, Foeslayer shot herself at Diamond.

She was sacrificing himself for him.

"Foeslayer, no!" He shouted at her but he could see it clearly as if he had the future-telling power.

Diamond was ready for the NightWing, her claws outstretched, ready to stab through Foeslayer's throat.

They were barely a second apart before a cracking noise came from above, and all three dragons looked up to see a massive block of ice falling.

Chaos erupted as the walls shook from the effort and Arctic was too stunned to move, as were the others.

The ice block smashed against one of the walls before landing with a thud on top of... Queen Diamond.


	7. Chapter 7, peace

**HEYA GUYS! Didja miss me?! :)**

Queen Diamond's counterattack (part 7)

"I'M SO SORRY!"

The frantic voice echoed around the palace, and Arctic glanced up to see a dragon he'd never thought he'd seen again.

"P-Phoenix?! B-but.. how?!"

He spluttered as the small RainWing fluttered down to join him. Foeslayer also came closer, a confused look on her snout.

Phoenix's scales matched her name at the moment, bright red with orange underscales.

"I.. I got lost again! And so I tried to find you and I came in here and I landed up there and I accidentally killed her!"

Phoenix stared at him, her wings drooping. "I'm sorry.." She murmured.

Giddiness rose in Arctic's throat. Queen. Diamond. Was. Dead.

Foeslayer stepped forward, confusion written all over her snout. "Who's this?" She asked curiously, while Phoenix shied away from the NightWing.

Arctic tore his gaze from the mound of ice that was covering the dead queen. "Foeslayer, this is Phoenix. I met her on my way here.."

He gave the tiny RainWing a gentle look, she managed to stutter out a greeting. It seemed that black dragons made her nervous.

After introductions were done, Foeslayer cautiously walked around the pile of ice, lowering her head to study it carefully. "But.. the earring, it should have protected her.."

Arctic realized that his wife was correct, and wracked his brain for an answer. When it finally came to him, he felt his wings lifting in joy. He noticed that both Foeslayer and Phoenix were looking at him strangely, and he rushed to tell them his thought.

"B-because Phoenix meant no harm, it was an accident!"

He frowned, storing the information inside his brain for later. Foeslayer's gaze lit up with joy, and Phoenix grinned weakly, still slightly shaken.

There was silence for a long moment, but it was comfortable. Then Foeslayer's head snapped up, her wings flaring. "Whiteout! What about Whiteout?!"

She exclaimed, and Arctic felt guilt slam through him. He couldn't believe that they still didn't know where their daughter was.

His ears twitched as he heard a noise behind him, and he whirled around to see Whiteout standing with another IceWing guard.

Arctic's first thought was distrust, and he crouched low, hissing at the unfamiliar dragon. The guard didn't seem to have seen him, and his dark blue eyes were focused behind Arctic, on the mountain of ice that'd fallen upon Diamond.

Whiteout tilted her head at her parents, confusion lighting her two-toned gaze.

"Father? Mother? Is the one of Diamond's gone?"

Her voice was clear, and Arctic paced towards her, warily watching the unknown IceWing out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, Whiteout." He said affectionately, laying his wings over hers.

Foeslayer rushed forward and nuzzled their dragonet between her ears.

Arctic finally gained the unknown IceWing's attention. "Leave now!" The former Prince spat, and the IceWing shrank back, hissing.

Arctic continued, lashing his tail and flaring his wings.

"Tell the IceWings that Diamond is dead! And any dragon who wishes to hurt my family will get the same!"

Beside him, Foeslayer nodded gravely, her pearly white teeth glinting. The IceWing hissed again before slinking out of the room, his tail dragging.

 **That's it for now! Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8, The End

**LAST CHAPTE!**

Queen Diamond's counterattack (part 8)

It was one moon after the IceWing Queen's death. They had all gotten back to their island safely.

Arctic had no idea what had happened to the IceWing's after Queen Diamond's death, and frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Phoenix had decided to accompany them back to the island, and now it seemed like the little RainWing had no plans on leaving. And Arctic was okay with that. He'd grown to love her like he loved Whiteout, and he could see that Foeslayer adored her as well.

Arctic stepped out of the cave and into the sunshine to watch Phoenix and Whiteout scramble around with Foeslayer watching them lovingly.

What an odd little bunch we are, he thought, settling down next to the NightWing. A former IceWing prince, a NightWing, a hybrid of the two, and a RainWing.

Often he wondered what life would've been like if he and Foeslayer hadn't chosen to leave the tribes altogether, what would've happened if they had gone to the Night Kingdom? Would it'd been easier?

He would never know.

But Arctic did know that he was happy.

What Arctic didn't know was that his choice of leaving the tribes made other dragons happier too. Clearsight became Queen Vigilance's mot prized seer, and she eventually resigned the job to explore.

Her friend, Listener, went on to start peaceful trades between every tribe.

And a male NightWing, called Thoughtful, always felt like no one understood him. Maybe he'd try and fly across the ocean, and see what he could find.

But this was in the future, and as Arctic brushed wings with Foeslayer while watching Whiteout and Phoenix play, he decided that he wouldn't be anywhere but here.

 **YES! IM DONE! Thank you so much guys! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed positively!**

 **Geekymoviemom**

 **Icytopia**

 **Shadowstorm11**

 **MystycDragon**

 **DoubleTroubleFangirls**

 **Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire**

 **dragonwritergirl112**

 **Rainstorm of ShadowClan**

 **THANK YOU ALL!**

 **And stay tuned, I might have another Wings Of Fire story out eventually ;)**


End file.
